dccomicsshareduniversefilmsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern (film)
Green Lantern is a 2017 superhero film based on the DC Comics superheroes of the same name. The film was directed by Christopher McQuarrie and stars Mark Wahlberg, Jon Hamm, Alison Brie, Sterling K. Brown, Kevin MIchael Richardson, Kevin McKidd, Bill Skarsgård, Gina Rodriguez, Riz Ahmed, Lupita Nyong'o, Temuera Morrison, and Bill Murray. It was released on March 3, 2017 and grossed $647.7 million against a $200 million budget, though due to its high production costs, is considered a bomb. It ran 124 minutes and received generally positive reviews from critics, with praise for its action sequences, performances (especially Wahlberg's) and thematic profundity, though some criticism was directed at the predictable story and climax. Plot Hal Jordan is a test pilot at Ferris Aircraft, an aerospace defense company that creates and tests advanced aircrafts for the U.S. Air Force. Run by the esteemed Carl Ferris and managed by his daughter, Carol Ferris, Ferris Aircraft has been nearly shut down three times due to legal troubles, including Ferris's partnership with Ace Energy Corporation, which led to waste energy being stored under Ferris. Jordan and Carol have had an on-and-off relationship in the past, but Jordan finally asks her on a formal date for the next night, which Carol agrees to. In space, the intergalactic policing agency Green Lantern Corps sends an agent, Abin Sur, to Earth to detect an anomaly. While investigating, Sur is attacked by a Yellow Lantern, a manifestation of fear created by Parallax, a powerful entity. Sur, dying of his injuries, sends his Green Lantern ring to find a proper replacement. The ring finds Jordan, on his way home. Jordan is teleported to the site of Sur's crash, where he convinces Jordan that he now has a duty to do. Jordan reluctantly agrees and is teleported to Oa, home of the Green Lantern Corps. Jordan begins training under Kilowog, a master instructor. He learns that five other humans are already Green Lanterns; Marine John Stewart, retired football player Guy Gardner, online journalist Alan Scott, and college students Jessica Cruz and Simon Baz. Kilowog shows Jordan that there are seven Lantern Corps, the Green is based on the willpower of its agents, the Yellow is based on fear, Red on anger, Blue on hope, Orange on greed, Pink on love, and Indigo on compassion. As he trains, several memories from Sur's past begin to enter Jordan's mind, including his death. Informing Kilowog of what he saw, Kilowog realizes Parallax has escaped captivity. He discovers that Sinestro has also escaped, likely due to Parallax. Despite being told to stand down, Jordan gets Stewart's help and they locate Parallax. Discovering Sinestro with him, they wait to attack until Parallax leaves. Ambushing Sinestro, the villain manages to overpower them. Kilowog arrives and scares Sinestro away, before returning with Jordan and Stewart to Oa. He takes away their rings until after the Yellow Lantern threat is over, and they are returned to Earth. In Coast City, Jordan learns he has been gone for a week. Jordan learns the police have been searching for him, but there is no trace of him left. He tries to reunite with Carol, but ultimately decides not to until he has an alibi. Stewart has returned to Detroit, where he reunites with his mother and sister. On Oa, the Green Lanterns try to convince Kilowog to bring Jordan and Stewart, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Sinestro and an army of Yellow Lanterns. Sinestro kills Kilowog and steals the Green Lantern battery, before escaping to Earth. Seeing no other option, Gardner, Scott, Cruz, and Baz return Green Lantern rings to Jordan and Stewart. In Coast City, they witness Sinestro's arrival. Deducing his plan to use the Yellow Lantern battery to destroy the Green, eliminating all Green Lanterns, they realize Sinestro will need massive amounts of energy, which causes Jordan to correctly guess Sinestro is using Ferris Air as an energy source. The Lanterns arrive at Ferris Air, where Sinestro has already taken out the night guards. They make their way through the building until they find Sinestro, who is holding Carol captive. Jordan is able to set her free, and they reunite. The others go after Sinestro to leave the two alone. Jordan informs Carol of what has happened, and she is in disbelief, but he convinces her. Carol wants to stay and help, but Jordan sends her to her house to protect her. Taking on Sinestro, they steal back the Lantern battery, and Sinestro is defeated, though Parallax remains above Earth, ready to invade. Jordan attacks it, but is enveloped in its energy. Parallax recreates Jordan's memories of his father dying, cause Jordan's fear to overcome him, nearly transforming him into a Yellow Lantern. Jordan is able to get through it and destroys Parallax. Reuniting with his allies, they open a portal to Oa. Jordan, however, makes a stop at the Ferris's to say goodbye to Carol, though he promises to see her again. On Oa, the six Lanterns are celebrated as heroes to the galaxy, while Sinestro is returned to prison. In a mid-credits scene, a void of black energy is seen in space, heading toward Earth. In a post-credits scene, Darkseid, arriving in 2017, sets a destination for Oa. Cast *Mark Wahlberg as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Jon Hamm as Sinestro *Alison Brie as Carol Ferris *Sterling K. Brown as John Stewart *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *Kevin McKidd as Guy Gardner *Bill Skarsgård as Alan Scott *Gina Rodriguez as Jessica Cruz *Riz Ahmed as Simon Baz *Lupita Nyong'o as Jade *Temuera Morrison as Abin Sur *Bill Murray as Carl Ferris Reception 'Box office' Green Lantern grossed $276.2 million (42.6%) in the United States and Canada and $371.5 million (57.4%) in other territories for a total of $647.7 million. Worldwide, it is the fifteenth highest-grossing 2017 film. It achieved a worldwide opening weekend of $165.2 million. Deadline Hollywood calculated the total losses of the film to be $125.5 million, making it the first DC Cinematic Universe film to be considered a box office bomb. 'Critical reception' The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 71% approval rating with an average rating of 6.34/10 based on 351 reviews.